


For A Very Important Spell

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Drabble Sequence, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Goats, M/M, Magic, Pre-Relationship, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Moments of peace and an unexpected first meeting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	For A Very Important Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



> For Unforgotten. I loved your prompt for goat farmer Bucky :)

The sun beats hard on the earth, the water down below lapping at the rocks.

He’s let the goats free to wander. His eyes closed, Bucky listens to the smallest kid’s hooves on the stone as she investigates the clifftop. Listens to the huff her mother makes as she tears at a low growing shrub.

An unfamiliar scent catches his attention, in some way reminiscent of bitter cold, but – not.

“I find myself in the position of requiring one of your goats,” announces a similarly unfamiliar voice.

Sidling up behind the dark-haired stranger, the kid promptly begins eating his sleeve.

**

“She’s well?” Bucky doesn’t open his eyes. The scent of magic in the air is familiar now.

“She’s well,” The other man’s voice is familiar now too; the little goat a warm weight lowered gently onto Bucky’s lap. Her soft head butts his chin and he angles her jaw away lightly to stop her nibbling his clothes.

“Do you do anything other than just sit here?” There’s calculation in the question, yet also not.

“I used to,” Bucky concedes.

The other man folds down beside him with a sigh.

“Thank you,” Loki says after a while.

“You’re welcome,” Bucky smiles.


End file.
